Training Ends: The Two Sides of Ryan vs Xiāochú King Seireitou
The Thunder Rolls In... Seireitou had just arrived at the beach to check on Ryan's progress. Ryan had given his answer confidently. Sei held Butaimaru and began to hand it back, but stopped when he noticed the sword on Ryan's waist. Butaimaru dissolved into reiatsu and seemed to merge with the new blade. Also Sei began to get a headache when he attempted to sense the situation at hand. "Two presences...I sense two people in that one soul!" he thought to himself. Ryan knew what Sei was thinking. Ever since he learned of his past human life, the other him now lived inside of him. With a confident grin he pointed to Sei, "I challenge you!" Sei gave him a dumbfounded look, "Heh? You really think you can fight on my level?" he asked, assured that no matter what kinda being was within Ryan, he still had the upper hand. Ryan shook his head and smiled at his friend, "You bet." In his mind Niban appeared to him, "Dont Tremble. Dont break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Dont let your guard down for an instant and remember, I am here for you." Niban assured him. Seireitou smiled, and disappeared instantly. He soon reappeared right infront of Ryan, kicking him into a tree. He soon dragged his hand in a triangle formation and stated, "Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen." he stated, as three golden fangs shot at Ryan, detaining him at the tree tightly. He then pointed his hand at Ryan, "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he continued, shooting a powerful blue blast straight at Ryan, with blinding speed, making a large explosion once it landed. The battle, that they have been waiting for begins!! However, it was revealed that the blast never connected. Ryan had left the confounds of the tree he was in and was now back to back with Seireitou. "Your about to learn a whole world of new things my friend." He kicked back and allowed his foot to catch Sei just below the chin, sending him reeling into the trees of the island forest. Ryan followed and soon caught up. An explosion rocked the woods as Ryan's fist connected with Sei and then he turned to face his opponent once more. "You have alot to learn, boy." was all that could be heard, as Sei appeared upside down, behind Ryan. His eyes were closed, as he shown that the fist that hit Sei, only hit a Bakudo shield. He smiled, "Interesting. Seems like you can keep up." he replied to Ryan earlier comment. He flipped over and hit the ground, his feet touching lightly upon the sandy plains. He smiled, not before disappearing once before. This time, Ryan couldn't see where he was. All he heard was, "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku." Ryan was soon tied up with a large metal lightning rope which lead to the revealed Sei's hand. He then chcukled, "You wont be able to dodge this one." he stated, and then started, "Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." he said, as the lightning crept up on the chain, and exploded, frying Ryan alive. Sei had hit him fair and square. The blast had incinerated skin cell and the attack had left Ryan in a state where he could no longer fight yet he still smiled. For a brief moment, the damaged tissue took on the appearance of mechanical components and wires which reconnected and fit together and then his skin was healed. He opened his mouth and fired and Ikirei at Sei with full force. Seireitou hesitated and caught the blast in his right hand, as it exploded on impact. The aftermath showed that Seireitou was unharmed, but his hand was slightly bruised and smoking, but Sei paid no heed. He turned back to Ryan, "What the hell?" he thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles. "I see, so I'll have to kick it up a notch this time." he thought once more as he disappeared from sight. Ryan felt Niban's touch on his mind, "Ryan, remember your fight with Lucifer, you can't afford to be tempted by that power again." the spirit said. "I know Niban, I won't awaken it again, I promise." Ryan vowed. Niban put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Also remember that you aren't alone in this, if you feel that rage come on, I will put an end to it by taking over." Ryan nodded in response, as Niban pointed to the location of Seireitou, who had split into multiple doppelgangers created by his speed. Ryan took his blade and rushed in, slicing through all of the doppelgangers and making a cut on the real Sei's cheek. The Roar of the Time Gap... Seireitou smiled and then chuckled, as he touched his bleeding cheek, as the blood began to stop coming out. He looked onward to Ryan, and yawned, "So then. Why isnt he coming out? Too scared I see of your own power to unleash it." he stated boldly, as if to evoke a reaction from Ryan. "If you want Niban, I have no problem, giving you a glimpse of his power. The power I refuse to use is this seal." he pointed the the seal that lie dormant on his forehead, "Termino will pay for placing it on me." Once he felt Sei was sure he wanted to meet the other him, Ryan let ago and felt the ancient energies infuse with him and his appearance slightly changed as Niban took charge. "You called?" he said in a deeper voice. "Whoa whoa, did your testicles just drop a second ago or something?" he asked, almost sarcastically and then laughed, "I kid. But seriously. So, this must be Human Ryan then?" he asked, smirking slightly. Niban looked on, "Hmmm, seems things have changed this time. We have new people to protect. this is the fruits of our training Seireitou." he said calmly. With his long zanpakuto unsheathed, Niban pivoted his blade downwards, meeting Seireitou head on. He then spun his blade, sending Seireitou's spiraling into a nearby rock. Following up, he kicked Seireitou, sending him into the deep blue waters of the ocean below. He finished with a cero that shook the surrounding area. Seireitou flew out, drenched. "Hey! What gives!" he said, floating back to the ground. "Now I am wet..." he sighed. He smiled, "So tell me one thing, Ryan, or rather Niban. That seal of yours... Is a gift from Termino, correct?" he asked. Niban frowned, "No, it's a curse. I can't explain it, but when Ryan used it's power before, it multiplied his anger and pain. It uses him in every possible way. It is pure evil." Seireitou frowned, "I see." he then smiled, forming an energy blade with his hand. "It's not as fortified as Termino's, but it'll do." he stated, as he disappeared and reappeared, as the two clashed. Seireitou smiled, as the two moved in perfect sync, blocking and parrying each of their attacks again and again. He smiled, as the two blades clashed once more. Sei used his free hand to form an Āoshǎn, and fired it at close range at Niban. Niban made a simple move of raising his blade, making the attack part as it crashed into the sword. He stood their and waited for the attack to diminish, "That attack had alot of force behind it." he admitted as he floated back onto the beach, "That looked like cero." he said silently watching his foe. Seireitou sighed, "Man, will you relax. Try to have some fun!" he replied to Niban's statement. He lowered his blade and charged, slicing at Niban's shoulder. However, the blade went upwards at the last second at attempted to slice at Niban's cheek. As this was the distraction, Seireitou then flipped around and kicked Niban's head straight down, sending him into the sands below. He looked down on the opponent, as Niban barely seemed to put up a fight. "Where did all that talk go? Out your ass like that technique you tried to pull, huh?" he demanded. Niban ignored the comment, "Why did Termino give me this?" he asked solemnly. Seireitou drew a serious look on his face, "Who knows... Maybe he wants to control Ryan for his own twisted plots. How should I know." he simply replied. Niban's look also solidified, "You know...i can tell by the look on your face." Seireitou sighed, "I am not totally sure... but he probably wants Ryan as his servant. That is the only logical idea I can come to. But no, I do not know for sure. And even If I did, you would have to beat it outta me." he declared. At that Niban vanished, punching Sei with all he could muster in his face. "I will then." he replied. As Time Stops Seireitou closed his eyes, as Niban charged at Sei, but was immediately frozen in his tracks. Seireitou smirked, as he revealed the large kido nets all over the area. "Bakudo 12, Fushibi. You are now frozen in my net. Not only that, but I also combined it with Bakudo 9, Seki and Bakudou 9, Geki to completly freeze you and your Reiatsu movement. You are now stuck and helpless." stated Seireitou as he calmly floated over. "Let me tell you something Niban. You will find, that losing is not in my vocabulary." he declared as he tapped his finger gently against the frozen Ryan's chest and calmly stated, "Cero Crepúsculo". A large white/black burst of reiatsu was charged and was shot off right through Ryan's chest and stomach. All that could be heard after, was a heartbeat... and Ryan's screams of terror and pain. "You talk way too much." Niban stated rushing upwards from the attack. He quickly revealed that he did not feel the pain that his host felt, as he smashed his fist into Seireitou several times, causing him to plummet to the ground. Seireitou was able to block Niban's attack with Bakudo 39, Arc Shield. He regained his footing and faced Niban. "Don't you care what happens to Ryan?" he asked. Niban froze, "Of course and that's why I'm ignoring his pain. Ryan...my purpose is to protect those he holds dear, not anything more. As much as it shames me, back when I lived on Earth, too many comrades of mine fell due to my anger and blindness, but I refuse that fate here with my partner. I know better than you what he desires. And his wish...is my command!" Niban declared as a reiatsu aura flared around him. Seireitou sighed, and then smiled, "Is that so?" he asked comically, as he pointed his finger at Niban, "Hado 91, White Red Dragon Fire Cannon." he stated, shooting off a powerful fire beam of light at Niban. Niban grabbed the kido and reversed it, "Yes, it is so. Of course there are still ancient secrets to which even you aren't aware of. A power will be born from this one that will stop even your pupil Kouhei in his tracks, and when that power is born, I truly fear for you." "I know more then you give me credit for, Niban. Much more... but that's for another day." he stated, as he then drew his blade slowly. "Now, the real fight begins Niban." Niban didn't speak, just held Seireitou's gaze, "Yes you're right, that was enough of a warm up." he replied readying himself. Heaven's Servant and Heaven's Ruler Seireitou breathed in and out, as he disappeared, and clashed with Niban several times.